


this is the quiet joy

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: For once, it wasn't Noct's fault that he wasn't up when Ignis arrived.--First entry for GladNoct week, prompt: cuddly Gladdy.





	this is the quiet joy

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: cuddly gladdy

For once, it wasn't Noct's fault that he wasn't up when Ignis arrived. He was awake, and he could hear the sigh his advisor let out when he noticed the stillness of the apartment.

A grin tugged at his lips.

"In here, Specs," he called out, just loud enough for his voice to carry.

Steady footsteps grew closer to his open bedroom door, and the Prince of Lucis turned to see his friend come into view.

"Well." There was a wealth of fond amusement in that word, and Noctis grinned even wider.

"I'm a little caught up at the moment," he pointed out, and felt a sense of victory as Ignis stiffled a chuckle.

"I'll make us some breakfast, then. The smell should wake him, at least."

"Thanks Iggy."

The blond nodded at him and left for the kitchen to do just that.

Noctis' grin curved into something softer as he looked down.

Gladio hadn't woken during the conversation, his eyes still closed and breathing deep. He was sprawled out on his stomach between Noctis' legs, clad in only a loose pair of shorts. Both of his arms were wrapped under Nocts shoulders, and his face was buried in Nocts chest.

Noctis continued to lay there, not moving aside from the hand slowly petting Gladio's hair as he listened to the soft sounds of his partners breathing and Ignis preparing breakfast.

It was a good way to wake up.

 

 


End file.
